


比赛之后

by Number_End



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_End/pseuds/Number_End
Relationships: Han"Smlz"Jin/Kim"Doinb"Tae-sang
Kudos: 5





	比赛之后

韩金打开洗手间隔间的门时，那个刚刚赢了他的人就笑眯眯地正对着他。门锁上的一瞬间，金泰相就伸出双臂抱住了韩金，用和不久前意气风发的样子完全不同的，黏糊糊的声音喊他。

“马哥……”

韩金连接上线了似的回神，便捏住金泰相的下巴转身将他压在门上亲吻。金泰相能感觉到这个吻中烦闷的气息，是输了比赛的烦闷，而且是被他打败的烦闷。舌尖有些粗暴地划过牙龈，留下稍稍发麻的感觉，唇瓣也变换着角度碾过他的唇，把金泰相的头死死压在门板上。

金泰相被韩金的烦躁弄得笑出了声。气音从两人唇齿的缝隙中钻出来，变成难耐的喘息。韩金以为金泰相的笑声被自己压住了，换气的瞬间却又听到了他的笑。轻轻的声音在狭窄的隔间里带出回声，也让韩金为金泰相选了比赛场地里这么偏僻的一个洗手间松了一口气。两个人吻得很深，金泰相的手指插进韩金的发间，禁锢着他的头颅，垂下头进行反攻。

水声交缠了很久，中单的手就在面前人的身上四处点火。手在按过韩金的腰间之时，他明显地感觉到他的马哥僵了一下。这种按的位置自然不会是什么敏感点，金泰相就把手指滑进队服中，探到了他所预料到的光滑的几条肌肉贴。

金泰相的身子被亲得没力，便推推搡搡地从韩金的压制中解脱出来，反而让他坐在了马桶盖上。韩金疑惑的眼神传递过来的时候，站着的人笑眯眯的，本来是可爱的表情带上被亲得发红的眼角和水润润的嘴唇变成了色情的味道。韩金就看着金泰相慢慢跪到他腿的两侧，脱下一截下衣，一手扶着他炽热的下身，一手扯着队服的领口朝着他慢慢坐了下去。

这种视觉刺激是极其强大的。隔间的灯亮得刺眼，照在金泰相的脸上、锁骨上，闪着白光。可是不同于洁净的白色的动作却是色情的，脸上发红的地方无不透露出压制不住的情欲。

早就做了润滑的穴口很自然地吞下了顶端。韩金在被包裹的快感中掐住了金泰相的腰，想扶住他让他适应。但等到进入变得艰难的地方时，向上托起的手却一把按了下去，硬挺的阴茎就这么直直挤进了紧涩的内里。

“马哥等等…！啊啊——”

金泰相的长长地呻吟了一声，尾音带着颤让韩金又硬了几分。脖颈高高仰着，后颈因为过大的弧度一阵轻微的刺痛，又很快被下身的钝痛掩盖。韩国人的手指死死抓住韩金的肩膀，被贯穿的感觉带着电流窜遍全身，挣扎着想要起来却因为腿软没法动弹，只能用手无力地推着韩金，反而像是欲拒还迎。

黏黏糊糊的声音传到韩金的耳边，都是断断续续的，被一次次轻微的顶弄顶得支离破碎。酥麻的快感混着痛觉从尾椎骨传上来，在腰部聚集成滚烫的火团。完全坐在韩金的腿上后，金泰相几乎就动不了了，彻底软了的身子靠在韩金身上，颈侧就贴着韩金的脸，诱使他在上面亲吻、吮吸着留下一个个痕迹。

金泰相喘了很长时间想要动起来，膝盖却只能无力地顶着韩金腿侧的马桶边缘。韩金大概也忍不了了，就抱着他转身将他放在马桶盖上完全扯下裤子，换成从正面进入的姿势。50公斤的人抱起来轻极了，韩金也不需要完全将他抱到空中，只是很快换了个位置。

这下好发力多了。韩金想着把金泰相的大腿按到两边，一次次完全抽出又慢慢进入。金泰相被缓慢地刺激弄得失了声，没做完全的扩张现在发挥了作用，酸胀的挤压感和快感无处发泄，只能抓紧韩金按着自己大腿的手腕在上面留下划痕。金泰相以前给韩金拿手做的时候曾经对比过两人的大小，其实韩金的和他的差不了太多。可真正进入的时候，他却每次都要被这大小撑坏，只能呻吟着努力适应。

生理盐水不久就从盈满了的眼底落下，混到汗水和嘴边的唾液中。韩金有节奏的顶弄着，一边在里面寻找着他熟悉的那个点，可光是寻找的时间就足以让金泰相发狂。他想要把手伸到前端，却一次次被韩金打开，留下的之后那人低沉的嗓音。

“不行。”

金泰相呜咽着，在达不到顶点的快感中郁闷地几乎要张口抱怨时，熟悉的手机铃声压住了他的话语。没等他有反应，韩金就把他的手机从地上的裤子中拿了出来，看了一眼屏幕就按了接通键，身下还维持着动作。

角落的洗手间安静得只有水声和喘息声。电话里的声音连金泰相都听得见，可韩金没停下的顶弄又让他只能捂住嘴不喊出声。

“喂？”

“喂？？”

金泰相模糊中听出来了，是某个弟弟的声音。

“……”

“喂？老贼？？为什么是你接电话？inb哥呢？？”

韩金嘴角带着嘲讽不是亲生的儿子的笑意，另一只自由的手还是掐紧了身下人的腿根，继续在里面探索。

“叫inb哥了？自愿当弟弟？”

“？你当个人？doinb去哪了？？”

金泰相觉得就要穿帮了，急得要命。害怕被发现的紧张加上韩金的抽插有了化学反应，反而让身体软得更加厉害。中单很用力地支起身，想拿过手机接电话。

“马哥你让我…呜……让我来、啊啊——”

没说完的话被几乎让人失去意识的快感的潮涌打断。沙哑的声音喊着，很快被韩金单手捂住了嘴。韩金知道自己找到了想找的点，变本加厉地挺身一次次撞在那个敏感的点上。金泰相被窒息的感觉和潮水般的快感刺激得几乎昏厥，想叫出声又被韩金堵在嘴边。韩金还在冷静地和刘青松说金泰相和自己在一起，嘴角的笑意几乎不像是下半身在做这种事的人该有的样子。

“你们在干嘛啊你让doinb快点回来行不我们要开庆功宴啊！”

“你秀你马呢。”

“我他妈是真的急啊其他人都以为doinb走丢了你赶紧把电话给他！！”

韩金听着停了一下，然后缓缓把手机伸到金泰相嘴边，松开捂着的手，搞事地问了句“你接？”

金泰相已经半句完整的话都说不出来了，在刘青松的角度只能听到很浅的喘息声，安静了没几秒又听到了韩金低沉的嗓音。

“他接不了。我之后送他回来。”

随后便是挂断电话的嘟嘟声。刘青松盯着通话记录界面很久，恍然大悟地把手机放回口袋里。

总之先编个理由蒙混过关吧。之后让这两个gdx请吃洋房。

回到这边，金泰相想要骂韩金差点暴露（已经暴露了）的事情，可找到要找的点的韩金哪会给他这些机会。解放了的双手拉开金泰相的大腿，在白嫩的腿根留下一个个红印。金泰相的理智被顶得支离破碎，来自前列腺的刺激逐渐积累，一点点将他推向顶端。

“唔……马哥…亲亲我……”

金泰相红着眼角，扯着韩金的领口和他吻在一起。随着弯下腰的动作，前端也顶上了韩金的队服。衣物粗糙的磨蹭和下身大力的抽动终于让金泰相达到顶点，粘稠的白色射在韩金洁白的队服上，炙热的甬道抽搐着收缩，被挤压着的快感让韩金用力在里面抽插了几次后抽了出来，在金泰相的身上完成了射精。

两个人吻着缓了很久，才发现自己都射在了对方身上。在队服上留下痕迹，像种恶趣味。金泰相想到就笑了出来，消了气又抱住了韩金。

“马哥，你腰还疼不。”

“疼。再来一次吧。”

“？？？？？？？”


End file.
